1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension box and, more particularly, to an extension box of storage media.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, according to the fast development of the technology, people must have the action ability to promote their competition, and the notebooks would be the first choice, because the notebook computers have the feature of portability.
The notebook computers recently have been trended to replace the desktop computers. The recent notebook computers are designed having their storage medias detachable, for example, the hard disk drivers, the floppy disk drivers, the CD-ROM drivers, and etc., for the purpose of portability. By the aforesaid ways, the notebook computers could be smaller size and lighter weight when taking out.
The storage medias of the notebooks must use the extension boxes to accommodate them when the storage medias of the notebooks use the external modes. The extension boxes of the prior art do not comprise other functions but accommodated the storage medias, especially without the heat dissipation function. When the storage medias are working and dissipating heat, the dissipated heat energy of the storage medias have no outlet to dissipate. Therefore, the dissipated heat energy of the storage medias causes the damage of storage medias; moreover, cause the inconvenient in using.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved speech recognition method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.